bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Biyori
Sakura Biyori is Mai Hoshimura's 10th single. The title track is used as tenth ending theme song for the Bleach anime. It is featured from Episode 110 through 121. Track List # # Wonder Land # # Sakura Biyori (Instrumental) Video Sakura Biyori Lyrics Rōmaji= Juuroku de kimi to ai Hyakunen no koi wo shite ne Hirahira to mai ochiru sakura no hanabira no shita de Aitakute kakunekuta hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya kouen no sumi futari no kage wa iwa no kawaranu mama kimi to boku to sakura biyori kaze ni yurete mai modoru marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni miageta saki wa momoiro no sora Suki deshita suki deshita egao saki someta kimi ga boku dake ga shitteita migigawa yawarakana ibasho sakura no shita no yakusaku rainen mo koko ni koyou tte nandomo tashikameattakedo ima mo hatasenu mama kimo to boku to sakura biyori kaze ni sotto yomigaeru kimi mo ima doko ka de mitteru no kanna ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora oikaketa hibi no naka ni kizamaretta ashiato wa nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono kimi to boku to sakura biyori kaze ni yurete mai modoru tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite namida ga komiageta kimi to boku to sakura biyori kaze ni yurete mai modoru mada miru mirai wo mune ni daite miageta saki wa momoiro no sora |-| English= I met you at age 16 and fell into a hundred-year love Beneath the gently fluttering cherry blossom petals Wanting to see you, I ran through sun-touched hills Our shadows in the corner of the park Remain even now, unchanged You and me, and the cherry blossom weather Returns after being swayed by the wind As if I woke up from a long dream The sky I looked up at is pink I loved you, I loved you, who created a colorful smile That soft spot to the right that only I knew about The promise made beneath the cherry blossoms "Let's come here again next year" We made many, many times But it's still unfulfilled You, me, and the cherry blossom weather Is recreated softly in the wind Are you looking at it from somewhere? That same pink sky from that day The footsteps left in the days I chased after Are treasures more important than anything else You and me, and the cherry blossom weather Returns after being swayed by the wind The unstoppable feelings overflow And tears build up You and me, and the cherry blossom weather Returns after being swayed by the wind Holding in my heart a future I can see I look up at the pink sky Characters The characters in the tenth ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: *Ichigo Kurosaki *Isshin Kurosaki *Ryūken Ishida *Shinji Hirako *Hiyori Sarugaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Ikkaku Madarame *Renji Abarai *Yammy Llargo *Ulquiorra Cifer *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Shawlong Koufang *Edrad Liones *Di Roy Rinker *Yylfordt Granz *Nakeem Grindina *Sōsuke Aizen *Kaname Tōsen *Gin Ichimaru *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending